Upside Down
by Serb
Summary: The Colonel opens a little magic box and everything goes upsy daisy down in a little town called Nuvion... ; Read + Review


Upside down  
  
Writer's note: Be kind enough to review. Don't blame me if the characters are out of character, because they're supposed to. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was one sunny day, when the Colonel was in his office. He got a tiny box out of his drawer. He found the box in the Chateau.  
  
"I wonder what it contains?" he said out loud.  
  
He read the words at the side of the box. It said that whoever opened this box, everything will go upside down in this place the person lives in. Only the person who opened this box will stay normal.  
  
"Well, let's give it a shot!" exclaimed Colonel, opening it.  
  
Nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes and he heard a loud noise coming up. It sounded like…singing!?  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Skipping inside came General Von Klinkerhoffen, dressed in a pink dressing gown! He was throwing daisies everywhere around the office!  
  
"La, la, la, la…." He sang, cheerfully," Good morning, Colonel, it's a beautiful sunny day!"  
  
The colonel just stared at him, not believing his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Captain Bertorelli marched in, looking strict, and wearing a few medals. He had a riding crop in his hand.  
  
"I want order and obedience in this area!" he barked, waving his riding crop threateningly.  
  
Good heavens! Thought the colonel. What will happen now? Will Gruber stop being gay?!  
  
  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, at Café René….  
  
There were only Rene and Lieutenant Gruber present. Rene was cleaning the glasses behind the bar. Rene looked at Gruber.  
  
"Oh, Lieutenant! You're so handsome!" exclaimed Rene.  
  
Gruber just returned Rene with a look of disgust. How dare he, fall in love with a man? It is outrageous! For now, Lieutenant Gruber was only thinking of one person….  
  
"Rene, I will leave you now," he said, getting up, leaving Rene heartbroken.  
  
Rene looked at Edith as she entered through the back door.  
  
"Edith, you're the most beautiful woman in the world! Hold me!" Rene exclaimed, giving Edith a hug.  
  
Edith wriggled out of his grasp. Suddenly, Monsieur Alfonce entered the café.  
  
"Let's go Edith!" he called.  
  
"Where are you going with Monsieur Alfonce, Edith?" asked Rene, confused.  
  
"You stupid man! We are going to discuss some plans…" said Edith angrily, leaving Rene to have a snog with Alfonce. * Eugggghhh *  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, at Her Flick's secret quarters….  
  
"I hate you Her Flick, you disgusting little rat!" yelled Helga, towering over Her Flick.  
  
"Please Helga, I beg you not to leave me!" begged Flick, getting on his knees.  
  
"Now I saw everything!" said Von Smallhousen, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Who do you love? No man can take your heart away from me! Who is that man?" cried Flick.  
  
"That man is Lieutenant Gruber!" exclaims Helga.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!" cries Flick.  
  
Helga swept out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Tea, Her Flick?" asked Smallhousen.  
  
*****  
  
At the Colonel's office….  
  
"Ah, Gruber! Thank god you're here!" called the colonel.  
  
"Colonel I'm in love!" said Gruber dreamily.  
  
"With whom?" asked the colonel carelessly.  
  
"With Helga!"  
  
The colonel almost fell of his seat in surprise. Right on cue, in came Helga.  
  
"I love you Hubert!" she exclaimed, throwing herself in Gruber's arms.  
  
"I love you too," exclaimed Gruber, catching her, "For the sun may not rise without you! There is no woman, nor man, which I may love more than you!"  
  
With that he kissed her. Colonel almost fainted from shock. Gruber must have been a good kisser, since they were so passionate. Helga put her legs around him and moaned in his mouth.  
  
Oh, no! They won't make love in here! Thought the colonel angrily.  
  
He reached for the box and snapped it shut. Everyone stopped as the magic stopped working.  
  
"Colonel what is going on here?" yelled the General back to his normal self, "Why am I wearing a pink dressing gown? Why does Bertorelli have a riding crop? And why are Lieutenant Gruber and Helga making out?!"  
  
At the mentoin of them, Gruber and Helga looked at each other and gasped as they saw themselves in that position. Helga uncurled her legs around him, and Gruber released his embrace from her, going red.  
  
"I want everything in order, and get rid of this box!" ordered General.  
  
  
  
AS the General went out, everyone went to pick up the daisies.  
  
"Da Generale shoulda pick them up himself! It is all your fault!" yelled Captain Bertoielli as everyone began to bombard the Colonel with daisies.  
  
*****  
  
AT the Café….  
  
"Rene, you'll never guess where I've been! At the church! I haven't been there for the last 10 years!" exclaimed Yvette.  
  
"You'll never guess where I've been," said Rene," I've been sending flowers to Edith! I wonder why?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
